


GothChick's 2019 Kinktober

by GothChickWriting



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Blood, Blood Drinking, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober, Lingerie, Minor Character Death, More Tags Will Be Added While I Put this Together, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Quirk Play (My Hero Academia), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Soft sex, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M, Videotaping/Filming, Yandere, cunninglingus, scar kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothChickWriting/pseuds/GothChickWriting
Summary: This is later than I would've ever liked, but I hope you all enjoy my works nonetheless.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Douma (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Enmu (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Gyutaro (Kimetsu no Yaiba)/Reader, Kaigaku/Reader, Kyogai/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Shinazugawa Sanemi/Reader, Shindou You/Reader, Troy Calypso/Reader, Tyreen Calypso/Reader, Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 501





	1. Day 1: Lingerie (Uta/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fulfill requests from my tumblr as a continuation of my headcanons for a white haired reader who was Uta's shy, sweet opposite.
> 
> Anon: Omg I loved the Uta request 😔😔🙏🙏 he's always been one of my biggest anime crushes. But now I gotta ask... Can you make a smutty scenario regarding them and their first time 😳 
> 
> Anon: I loved your last Uta writing. Could you write something about how he would drag that (innocent) girl into a more sexual situation after knowing each other for a while?

Day One: Lingerie 

Babydoll

 **Warning:** This work is centered around lingerie and contains clothed sex, cunninglingus, soft sex, and a sweet first time.

He'd been a patient man for such a sweet girl like you. It was a joke and a thought he'd often dwell on. If you would taste as sweet as you treated him if he ever got to really taste you outside of the deep kisses, you'd granted him. Uta's patience was finally being rewarded and _God damn_ if it wasn't worth every minute.

You probably didn't mean to tease him the way you did.

The way you bit your lip that drew his eyes to the bubblegum pink lipstick you wore, how you'd flush so easily when his piercing would graze your neck, and those pretty, white sundresses with thin straps that exposed your shoulders. Uta felt like he was going soft with how he admired your shoulders. ~~Or maybe the dry spell while waiting for you to be ready was really getting to him.~~

But you'd remembered his offhanded comment way back when he'd mentioned that a babydoll would suit you and he'd never felt more right in his life.

You can feel your face heating up from how he was looking at you and burning the sight into his brain. There was an indescribable confidence with how mesmerized Uta seemed to be with the way that the sheer lace of the fabric clung to you in all the right places. It dashed almost all your doubts. That you were just too... _vanilla _for a man like Uta.__

__He kissed you with a hunger that sparked you to kiss back just as passionately. It was messy. Lipstick smudged, the taste of his lip ring was on your tongue, and the way Uta had managed to back you up against your mattress was too natural for you to really take notice until the back of your knees hit it. You fell back with a gasp and a smile that you couldn't hope to hide as the red of his eyes were drawn in to how the fabric of your babydoll had spread to expose the smooth skin of your stomach._ _

__A sane person would have called you stupid for letting yourself be so vulnerable. If you were unfortunate, another ghoul might have taken the easy meal. But right now, you couldn't care less about any of that with how those skilled fingers of his were so careful in tracing down the white straps. They teased over your budding nipples and to the decorative bow that rested proudly between your cleavage._ _

__"You know," His voice was as soft as ever, but it held a throatiness that you rarely heard from the mask maker. "I don't think I've ever seen a meal wrapped up so prettily... Just for me." He peeled back the rest of the fabric that kept your stomach covered and you couldn't help but curl inward a bit from how it tickled._ _

__The ghoul bent down to kiss you. He lingered until the chance to explore your exposed skin was just too tempting to ignore. One cup of your babydoll was pulled down before Uta dipped his head to suckle on your nipple. He enjoyed the soft sounds he got from you and took note of the little things that had only been a reality in the back corners of his spare sketchbook until now. How your back arched when he teased your nipple with his teeth, how your hands scrambled to grip the sheets beneath you with a mewl when those slender fingers teased at your other nipple through the lace._ _

__It was just as beautiful as he'd imagined, but the details like where the goosebumps popped up along your skin would have to fill another discreet page later._ _

__There was too much for Uta to enjoy and take in as he pulled away with a hum. His explorations continued down your torso before he'd settled onto his knees in between your legs. He gripped your knees, spreading you just a little further so his seemingly tireless mouth could enjoy the journey up your thigh properly. Kisses, licks, and bites littered the smooth skin while his hand stroked the other lightly._ _

__You squirmed and couldn't help how your legs clamped around him. You mustered up the confidence to peer down at him despite how your face burned with your boyfriend being so close to your most private place. "Uta." His name came out in a soft whine as you pouted at him. "That tickles."_ _

__"Does it?" He feigned ignorance as he met your gaze with an owlish blink. "I'm so sorry, Princess." He wasn't and you both knew it. "Why don't I make it up to you?"_ _

__Your confidence withered and died once he pulled your panties aside. You let your head fall back against the mattress and shut your eyes as if that would erase the fact that the red eyes you loved so much were looking right at your wetness. The feeling of his tongue tracing your outer folds nearly had you jumping out of your skin. You shuddered in anticipation as his touches became less and less teasing and grew more into Uta making a meal out of you._ _

__He licked and tongued and suckled on you as if he was starved, and in a way he was. It was when he teased you to the point that you couldn't bite back the sounds you were so embarrassed to make and threading your fingers into his hair, that he decided to finally give you what you both needed. Two inked fingers pushed into you easily with how wet you were. He thrusted them in and out, curling them here and there until he'd found that spot that had your back arching with a lewd sound that ripped from your throat._ _

__Uta groaned in response and abused that spot with the attention it craved. The build was gradual and yet it seemed to hit you so fast. Each brush against you and the eager tonguing and suckling on your clit was too much._ _

__You were shaking and your breathing had quickened to match the sheen of sweat that had the white strands of your hair clinging to your forehead. Finally, you broke with a squeal as your orgasm shook you to your core._ _

__It was only when you'd managed to come down from your high did you notice the death grip you had on your lover's hair and how he was diligently lapping up the juices that had oozed down your inner thighs. " 'm sorry." You mumbled and smoothed out some of the mess you'd made of him._ _

__Uta wiped the mess on his lips off on the back of his wrist. "Don't worry. We still have all night for me to get even."_ _

__And you didn't mind that idea one bit when the mask maker began pulling your panties down your legs._ _


	2. Day 2: Aphrodisiacs (Kyogai/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were his muse and he couldn't bare to let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains drugging, sexual coercion, aphrodisiacs, size difference, and slight blood.
> 
> I noticed that my favorite drum demon didn't have much and I decided to fix that. Enjoy!

_“Excuse me, Miss?” Your eyes had drifted from the stall in the market and you had to crane your neck to look at him properly._

_You adjusted the basket on your arm which had steadily been filled with what you would need for the week. “Yes, Sir? Am I in your way?” You were just about to move when he raised a hand and shook his head._

_He mulled over his words with care. “Not at all. In fact, I was wondering if you’d be interested in a job.”_

And that’s how this started. How you became his muse for a piece that he believed would make waves in the writing world.

You had become intimately familiar with the path that took you to the tea room of Kyogai’s home. You’d learned he was a bit of a recluse, but he offered an opportunity that you couldn’t hope to find anywhere else aside from the big city. He came from money. That much was obvious from the overwhelming size of his home. The fact that the room you both tended to relax in was nearly the size of your quaint house was jarring.

But you got used to it. Just like you got used to him. And getting him out of his shell had been worth it.

There was small talk with how your days had gone, how excited you were to try out a new dish that you’d enjoyed from the big city on one of your recent outings. Outings that you couldn’t afford until you had begun being pretty company for the master of the mansion. And you relished in the comfortable silence that could wear on until the tea he’d made for you was gone. Those days nothing filled the room aside from the sound of his pen against the pages he filled and the low hums of approval after a generous swallow of tea.

He’d changed. It was almost overnight. Kyogai had shut himself in more than usual, only opening his door to you well after the sun had set after you’d begged to see him. You couldn’t help but wonder if you’d done something wrong during your last visit when you’d asked to read over his work. Perhaps he just needed a fresh pair of eyes, an opinion on the story he’d been crafting for months.

“Kyo.” Worry had tears sting your eyes that you scrubbed away furiously. His nickname was uttered as easy as breathing and the behemoth of a man shrank inwards on himself once he’d seen just how worked up you’d gotten. “I’ve been worried sick about you.”

“Apologies.” His baritone washed over you and there was a sense of comfort that came with hearing his gruff voice without the door blocking you. “I’ve been under the weather and didn’t want you catching it.” That was a lie. He’s never felt better, but there was a fear that you’d run away once you saw what he’d become. His silhouette was the only thing that was visible within the dark entrance of his home. “I made some tea,” Kyogai offered with a step back. 

And you stepped inside the mansion like a lamb sent for the slaughter.

You were seated at the table you’d grown familiar with. It was all there. The steaming kettle, the cups, the papers that were neatly shuffled together, and the pen that rested lazily within the inkwell. For a moment it felt like Kyogai hadn’t shut you out for weeks. The moon couldn’t quite filter in through the sliding door, but you could see just enough that you knew he was making good on his offer. You breathed in deep as the fragrance wafted from your steaming cup. Oolong with a hint of something more. Citrus? He’s spoiled you since this arrangement began.

“Kyo.” You spoke softly and earned a hum in response. “Would you mind if I look over your work?” You blew into the contents of your cup before taking a swallow and feeling the warmth of it soothe your throat from the shouting you’d done outside.

“These aren’t anything impressive. Just something to pass the time while I recovered.” Though, he hadn’t expected you to reach his writing before he could. You were sure that he was flushed to his ears as you took another smug swallow of your tea.

You shuffled on your knees towards the sliding door that lead to the porch. “You’re too modest. If it came to you while you were sick, then it’s probably better than you think.” You opened it to let the moon illuminate the pages in your hand.

_While words are finite  
One is dearest to my tongue  
Her name is honey_

_It's a sweet comfort  
A craving never sated  
I indulge again_

_Gods, please let me feast  
Upon the sweetness lain out  
Until it warms me_

Warm… It was best way to describe your cheeks. It had spread out from your throat and belly and made the grip on your cup weak. But Kyogai, ever the gentlemen you’d known him as, was there to take your cup and the papers that had begun to slip from your fingers. You hadn’t even seen him put them away, too busy weakly fanning your burning face and leaning to catch the cool night breeze outside.

“Kyo,” The whine you gave was pitiful. “I need… t’ go home.” You knew you needed to, but you couldn’t work up the energy to stand. And there weren’t any words that could describe how you melted into his touch when he reached to press his fingers against your red cheeks.

You practically nuzzled yourself into the coolness of his hand. “You can’t go home like this.” The gruffness of his voice washed over you and your lips busied themselves by kissing his palm. “You can stay here. Let me take care of you.” And it felt so right to hear him say that. Kyogai had taken care of you since the moment he met you, hadn’t he? He’d given you a job, he paid you well, and worrying about making your food last was in the past. Surely, he could fix this.

A boldness came with this need that had set your body alight. An ache deep inside your core. It compelled you to grip his robes and smash your lips against his in a kiss. It was hungry, messy even, and once you tried to deepen it to sate yourself, your tongue was greeted by the sting of grazing over the razors that filled the demon’s mouth.

The faint taste of copper was on your tongue and your companion shuddered. You looked at him. Really looked at him now that you’d managed to get him to lean down into the moonlight. It was your Kyo. There was no mistake in that, but he’d become something different. He was a monster.

A monster that guided you to kiss him again and the heat in your body didn’t care where the relief came from. His tongue mingled with yours and you let the demon set the pace to avoid cutting yourself again. He pulled away to swallow and sighed contently before his lips found your neck. The kisses were plentiful and soft with his tongue swirling away at your fluttering pulse point.

It was enough to keep your attention away from how he stripped you just as carefully.

“So sweet. All for me.” All you could do was agree in a gasp when one of those large hands cupped your breast and tweaked your nipple. As sweet as it all was. The worshipping lips that drifted along your exposed skin, the careful attention to your breasts, and the thumb that massaged circles into your hip… It didn’t help the ache between your legs.

You took his hand away from your chest and pushed it to where you needed it most. “Kyogai, _please._ ” He obliged you. While he wanted to take his time and savor this, he’s wanted you for so long that he couldn’t bring himself to say no. The door frame was really the only thing holding you up when his finger sinks into you. One thick finger and then another and you’ve never felt so full in your life.

He fucks them into you slowly, entranced by how easily you take them. How wet you are. You’re dripping and the wetness oozes like the honey he’s always compared you to. Your legs spread wider as you lay prone against the doorframe with a hand against your mouth to stifle the moans he’s drawing out.

So many words filled his head. This was inspiration at its finest, but one word really stuck. _Beautiful._ You were beautiful spread out so needily, beautiful as your pussy took the fingers that spread you so wide to the knuckle, beautiful as your hips fucked onto them for more, and how else could he describe it when he begged for him so desperately other than beautiful?

The chase for your orgasm was interrupted when he pulled his hand away and all you could do was sob. You weakly turned your head to see him shed his clothes and your gaze was hungry when you eyed his cock. It was big, just like him. You crawled away from the door and didn’t realize just how much help you needed to straddle Kyogai properly.

It didn’t matter.

What mattered was that your ache was about to be relieved and he felt _so good_ pressed against your burning skin. Kyogai and gravity eased you down and helped you take such a thing. Your hands clamored to his shoulders as you sank to the hilt with a drawn-out groan. While his fingers had made you feel full, being filled up like this made it feel like you might tear.

You felt every ridge and you’ve never been so sensitive in your life. You were grateful for the careful pace he’d set for you. The demon eased your hips up and down in a steady rhythm that helped you adjust to his girth. Your head was spinning, and you only clung to him tighter as he kissed you. Each drag against your sensitive walls had you urging him for more.

He was making you feel good and with each rock against him your felt that heat in your belly grow. It grew until a particularly rough drop down caused something in you to snap. Your toes curled and you came with a squeal. A sweet cry of his name that had his fingers gripping tight enough to bruise against your ass.

While there was some relief that came with the orgasm, your body still burned. You wanted more and Kyogai delivered. He bounced you against him for what felt like ages.

“You’re perfect.” His gravelly voice sounded next to your ear, filling them just like the lewd slaps and wet sounds that carried off into the night. “You’re so good to me. Such a good girl for taking me so deep. I… hah.. I don’t want to pull out.” Just the thought of that alone left you feeling like you might die. No, no, no. You _needed_ Kyo to fix this. You frantically shook your head and he was shushing you. The prodding of his tip against your cervix left your mouth hanging in a silent cry. “I’ll take care of you.” 

His massive frame was trembling as he continued to move you against him and the second orgasm from the abuse to your inside didn’t help him last. He buried his face into your hair with a groan that seemed to shake you to your core. For a man who was so cool to the touch, what spilled inside of you was hot and oh-so satisfying.

The demon laid back and you slumped forward as well. Something pressed into your gut, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. The relief faded as that heat was stirring up again. Your lips found his chest and mouthed kisses along it with a low whine. It was the beginning of a long night. After all, Kyogai would take care of his muse, right?


	3. Days 3: Scars (Sanemi/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked feral when his lips curled back into smile. The jagged lines along his body were proud marks that showed the bloody history of his career... and you couldn't help but think he was handsome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains a scar kink, rough sex, biting, creampie, and rough sex.

If it had been anyone else touching his scars, Sanemi would have had to give them a few of their own.

He would tense and his jaw would lock before those manic eyes would bore into them. The Pillar wasn’t a man who was touchy. There was a laundry list of things that would drive the public away. He was rude, arrogant, stubborn, loud… Not the first thing that someone would think of when they were looking for husband material. Especially when he was worked up. The only way to describe Sanemi was feral.

But you were different. A girl in the Butterfly Estate. Your skills in battle weren’t amazing. Frankly, you’d had your fill of them. You put your hands to better use with tending to the wounded. Sanemi was in your care just because he intimidated the younger girls.

He’d received a nasty slash among his abdomen, and the only thing that kept his insides where they should be was the sutures he’d given himself. “Doc,” His voice was harsh like boots dragging along gravel. “Gimme the all clear. I have better things to do than sit in bed.” You looked from his face to the haphazard patch job along his stomach.

“No.” That wasn’t what he wanted to hear, and you could see why the younger ones ran away when his lips began to curl with the snarl he offered you. He looked like he’d rather sink his teeth into your jugular than talk. There was a bold step forward and you leaned just enough to meet his gaze without needing to look down on him. “I’m gonna sew you up better than what you have and you’re going to rest so you don’t pop your stitches. I don’t have any problems going above your head to get that order.”

After all, there was only one man who held that sort of power.

His jaw ticked and you could see the war within his mind about such a thing. He eventually voiced his agreement through gritted teeth. Sanemi laid back begrudgingly so you could work. You accepted your victory and did as you promised. Once everything was cleaned up and his middle was wrapped up neatly you couldn’t help but admire the scars that littered his skin.

“What?” It was more of a bark than a question from the way your eyes lingered.

Your tongue formed the words before you could really think about the consequences. “I just think they’re handsome.” Sanemi sat on that for the night. Hell, he sat on that for the next week. It wasn’t a purr from the Red Light District that promised him a good time if he paid well. You had some fucked tastes and he was sure to tell you just that when you were replacing his gauze once his mind wrapped around the whole concept.

Though, you knew he must have liked it after he’d come back to see you so you could treat him after his missions. He’d doomed himself after he’d agreed to let you rub his back once he was on bed rest. The oils were warm, and the smell of vanilla overpowered the soap that had been used to scrub down the room. It was private due to the lower ranks being intimidated by his status. And for that he couldn’t be more thankful.

Especially when your touches began to make him melt. His breath caught in his throat after your fingers glided over the myriad of scars that littered his back. Sanemi’s body tensed and he felt heat rising to his cheeks as his muscles relaxed. His nerves were tingling pleasantly. It set the rest of his body alight with a sense of euphoria that came with the soft, purposeful touches.

And _you_ were the one doing it.

You watched him melt with each pass over the marred skin. His eyes shut, his brows furrowed, and his breathing came out in ragged puffs with the teasing. It was when your lips found his that he let out a groan. At first, they were chaste. Then the touches along his back slowed to a crawl as the kiss grew heated. 

Your tongue mingled with his and he broke out of the haze you put him in. It all happened so fast that you didn’t have time to process it. Sanemi rolled over and pinned you onto your back at the foot of the bed. And when his rough hand came up to grope your breasts you couldn’t help but pull him in closer.

The kisses you shared after that were messy. You’d riled him, egged him on for more, and you knew once he pulled away and his teeth found your neck that you were getting what you needed. Your squeal almost drowned out the buttons he popped off your uniform as he ripped it open. They were too small and there were too many for him to give a damn with his thinning patience. He pulled away and wild eyes took in the skin that was already bruising with a wolfish grin.

“Well didn’t that sound _pretty_?” You drew in a shaky breath and gave a soft sound as he palmed your breasts. “Come on, Doc. No need to be shy. What’s that smart mouth o’ yours got to say?”

His head tipped with his taunt and you fell for it. Your fingers fisted into the back of the Pillar’s snowy hair as your brought him down for another heated kiss. “Stop being an _ass_ and fuck me.” Though, your mouth had more to do than just talk. Your head dipped to pepper kisses along his neck and you enjoyed the way his body tensed over you when your tongue ran along the puckered skin of one of the scars that crisscrossed along his chest. His hand fisted into the sheet and you could see his restraint snap.

It was so satisfying. Running your tongue along the jagged lines that decorated his skin and feeling every raised inch fulfilled something that you couldn’t help but think about when you treated him. When you had the honor to look at the mementos of his career, there was a thought of feeling them on your tongue, your fingers. Mapping out every inch of healed skin would have to wait.

Sanemi pulled away to strip himself of his clothes and what was left of yours. You felt the pads of his fingers run along your sex and he seemed satisfied with the wetness that coated them. Rough hands gripped the back of your knees and pushed your legs apart. His eyes lingered on your pussy and you were practically shaking.

The Pillar plunged into you, spreading you wide without any proper preparation and fucking you like you asked for so nicely. Maybe you would ask nicer next time, or maybe this is what you needed. You felt every vein and throb as you clenched around him. And you only seemed to get wetter with the rough pace he’d set for you.

The creaking of the bed and the moans that bordered on cries filled the room. You didn’t have a thought to focus on who might hear you. You were too caught up with Sanemi abusing your needy hole to think of any consequences. “You look good like this.” You scrambled to grip his shoulders.

He pushed you further. You were nearly bent in half as his grip on your knees guided them to your chest. You could feel him hit deeper inside, and each drag of his cock was accentuated by the harsh slaps of skin against skin with the wet sounds below. Tears stung your eyes from every sensation that was piling on top of you. The delicious pounding of your sopping slit, the ache of your body being held in such a vulnerable position, the way his teeth scraped along the bruise he’d left on your neck. It was all leading up to the climax that threatened to wash over you.

And when you did cum you were sure that it came out in a sob. Your nails clawed down his back and you were too far gone to see him tense. To see how his mouth opened in a choked sound at how the unexpected orgasm hit him when your nails raked down the scars there.

There wasn’t a chance to pull out as rope after rope filled you up and painted your walls. He slumped against you before rolling onto his side. Cum oozed out of your pussy and made a mess onto the sheets below as you turned with him. Your fingers combed the stubborn tuft of bangs away from his forehead and if he was honest? It wasn’t so bad to share the afterglow like this.


	4. Day 4: Phone Sex (Tamaki/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd always made you feel treasured. But when his shyness got in the way of more intimate moments, a steamy phone call might be a baby step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains phone sex, mutual masturbation, and dirty talk. Everyone in this is aged up.
> 
> _A/N: This one took me a few days. I wanted to get Tamaki's character right and do this sweet boy justice. ~~This piece made me work on my dialogue.~~ Enjoy!_

"Hey.” A saccharine smile pulled at your lips. Honestly, you thought the gesture was sweet. You knew when you were getting into this relationship that your boyfriend was shy. How could you ever be mad when you saw his face flush when your make out sessions got too heated? His face would burn bright and it would spread to his neck and ears. He’d apologize, sure. But the way he looked at you when the straps of your tank top would slip down to reveal a bit more skin? It made you feel like you were the most beautiful girl in the world.

The baby steps you’d taken had been well worth the effort. The two of you had texted throughout the night. Exams put pressure on the both of you to study, and as the late-night hours crept up on you, you couldn’t focus on your notes anymore. You turned off the light and cozied up in your bed instead. Tamaki was surprisingly bold enough to make the phone call.

“Hey.” He trailed off and you could hear the faint swallow that came from the other end of the line. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since this morning. I ah…” The young man cleared his throat. “I really liked the lip balm you bought. It tastes nice.”

_‘It tastes nice’?_ God, he felt like such an idiot.

A laugh bubbled up your throat and your smile was a mile wide. It was just like him to notice something that seemed so insignificant. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind when I put it on tomorrow.” You assured him. “Is there anything else on your mind?”

The silence on his end dragged on for a moment before he let out a shaky breath. “Can’t sleep. Nothing helps. I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Need some relief, Baby?” The pet name was purred out soft and throaty in a way that you knew gave him goosebumps.

You heard his breath hitch as you settled onto your back, getting comfortable against your pillow. “Y-Yeah. I’ve just never talked to someone while they…” Tamaki’s voice dropped to a whisper. The risk that someone might hear your late-night chat was _very_ real, but that was part of the fun, wasn’t it?

You pulled off your shorts and panties, kicking them to the foot of your bed, and allowed your fingers to lazily rub your folds. There was a thrill about the whole thing that was just what you needed. “I think about you.” You confessed in hopes that it would ease him into relaxing just a little. “I love when I can make you blush. I wanna see how red you can get the next time I can make you feel good. Nibble on your ears just how you like.” A choked groan interrupted your ramblings and you couldn’t help but feel good with how you made Tamaki melt.

“I’d love that.” The quiet admission made pride swell in your chest and heat pool in your belly. Your lazy touches grew more teasing and it was so easy to picture it was him once you shut your eyes. That it was _his_ fingers shyly rubbing away at your clit instead of yours with his soft, pleasured gasps in your ear. “I love,” Tamaki seemed to find the courage to continue. “I love how soft your skin is under my hands. How.. _hah_.. how soft your thighs are.”

His fingers would linger just under the pleats of your skirt whenever he got the chance. It was endearing with how caught up he seemed to be with the smooth expanse of skin, and that was all you needed to dip your fingers into your needy hole. Your teeth dragged along your bottom lip. You could hear the way his breath caught in his throat at the shaky mewl it coaxed out of you.

The pace was steady and the soft, wet sounds were loud to your ears. There was a hope that the noise didn’t leak through the walls, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to care. You _needed_ this. “I’m so wet for you, Tamaki.”

The other end of the phone offered the sweetest sounds. Tamaki’s desperate huffs as he fucked himself into his hand and the litany of groans that followed spurred you on. You’d done this. Your words, your voice, your mewls… All of it was making him unravel. And honestly? You don’t think you’ve ever felt this confident. This wet.

“I wanna bounce on you so bad, Baby.” It was starting to get harder to think. Your thoughts were foggy as you curled your fingers just right and spread your legs just a little more to start pushing yourself over that edge. “I wanna feel you stretch me and fill me up. I want you so deep, it hurts.”

You panted into the phone. You could almost sob. A soft hiss of a curse drifted into your ear as you clenched around your fingers. “I just- I love you so much, Tamaki.” 

“Love you t- too. _Fuck.._ ” 

You muffled your cry into your hand when your climax washed over you. When you came back down, your boyfriend seemed just as out of breath as you were. A smile stretched along your lips as you pulled your hand away from the mess between your legs. “Think you can sleep now?”

“Yeah.” The satisfaction in his voice washed over you. Your eyelids seemed so heavy now. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“G’night.” The call ended. Your phone was tucked lazily beneath your pillow as you snuggled back down with some wonderful visions of what the morning would bring.


	5. Day 5: # Selfie (Tyreen/Reader/Troy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And when your best isn't enough, what else can you do but accept your defeat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warning:** This contains cunninglingus, dubious consent, hair pulling, cream pie, threesome, ffm, degradation, filming/videotaping, blackmail, sexual coercion, dirty talking, humiliation, and the term "super fan". The reader is an adult despite Tyreen calling them Kiddo. _
> 
> _I decided to make something of my recent gaming adventure. Enjoy!_

It was a struggle just to heft yourself up onto your hands and knees. You couldn’t seem to catch a second wind, and everything seemed hopeless as black crept around the corners of your vision. You didn’t have a grenade on you, and you had one lousy bullet for your pistol. The only satisfaction you had was the fact that you had given the twins a run for their money.

You wanted revenge for every scummy thing they’d done… and yet you weren’t enough. Maybe Tyreen was right from the start? You just weren’t “A-Team” material like Fl4k or the other vault hunters of the Crimson Raiders.

“Y’ know… I’m disappointed in you, Kiddo.” You managed to drag your eyes up from the ground to meet her own. You hated the pet names she had for you almost as much as you _hated_ the smug smile on her face as she squatted to almost be level with you. Kiddo, Brat, Noob… You hadn’t mastered the gifts that came with your tattoos.

It had potential that had Tyreen looking at you like a fox in a hen house. _“Well, ain’t **that** something? I guess I could give you some of my time since you came all this way for little ol’ me.”_

It felt like another stab at you, something the self-proclaimed god was good at. Time was your specialty. You could send yourself back a few moments, but that was the extent you’d mastered within the few weeks you’d had your abilities. 

“All that talk about revenge and how you were gonna kick my ass, and this is all you have to show for it, huh? Bummer.” You let your frustration and anger bubble up to make a last act of defiance. The shot of your pistol rang out, whizzing by her ear. The dizziness from it all caused your shot to miss.

She was shocked. It was surprising enough to stop her mid-sentence, leaving Tyreen’s mouth agape for a brief moment. And it felt _good_. It felt good until metal gripped your wrist and a hand fisted into your hair. Your wrist creaked under the pressure and you couldn’t help but cry out as you dropped your pistol in the process.

Tyreen’s laugh raked across your ears just like the pain from Troy’s hand twisting in your hair had fire shooting across the nerves of your scalp. “Hoo hoo! That was- ha! That was pretty good. I can respect someone who’s a fighter to the end.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look away as her hand drew closer to your face.

“Ty, wait a minute.” Troy’s voice was like gravel as his breath fanned over your ear. All of his sister’s fun seemed to drain from her face as she regarded him. Her expression soured as her hand hovered a hair away from your skin. “We’ve got ourselves a fuckin’ _snack_ right here, and gods take what they want, right? _C’mon._ When’s the last time you had a boot licker this cute?”

Cold eyes looked beyond you. Tyreen mulled over his words and the way he forced your body to arch seemed to win her over. “You know what? I’m feeling like giving a _super fan_ like you some mercy. I mean it’s what gods do, isn’t it?” The siren snickered. “What do ya say? Offer us some good tribute and you can run on back to your vault thieving friends. You can’t pass up an offer like that.”

How could you?

It was like having two devils on your shoulders. Tyreen rolled her wrist to release some tension and remind you of your other option. Lose your newfound abilities and feed her, or worse…

You swallowed despite the dryness in your throat. “Fine.” Your answer was a rasp, but it pleased her enough to pull her hand away.

“I knew you’d make the right choice. God you’re _sooo_ much smarter than your friends. They could take a page from your book and know when they’re beat.” Tyreen straightens herself enough to start shrugging off her coat and undoing her pants. The twins don’t seem like they want to drag this out and honestly? You’re fine with that. Your body aches from head to toe from the beat down and overexerting yourself.

Troy’s hands make better use of themselves by pushing your pants and panties down to your bruised knees. There’s a beep and a small whirring coming from his arm. It looked clunky as all hell, so you didn’t catch on until Tyreen scoffed as she left her clothes in a pile behind her. “You’re such a fucking _freak_ , Troy.”

He’s eager. Teeth are assaulting your neck while his good hand kneads your breast roughly. One then the other, enjoying the feeling that his metallic one just couldn’t give him. “I need some good spank material.” Her brother didn’t seem to deny the accusation.

You thought that a literal _fucking defeat_ couldn’t get more humiliating until you’re looking into the lens of his camera bot.

Your face heats up, but there isn’t time to process the emotions flooding you as Tyreen’s hand grips your hair and forces your head to be level with her mound. “Eat up, super fan. And if you even _think_ of biting me, we’ll send the Crimson Losers a deluxe copy of this with your head in a box.”

There isn’t anything more that needs to be said. You shuffle forward to please her properly. Your tongue runs along her slit which earns a sigh of relief from Tyreen. The grip on your hair loosens to allow you to take the reins on how to please her. Your tongue moves in swirling patterns along her clit. The camera shifts to get a better angle of your face and how your mouth moves desperately against her wet folds.

It catches how your eyes widen in shock at the sudden stretch as Troy fills your taut hole and the choked groan that followed. Pained? Pleasured? It didn’t matter to him as he forced himself to sheath himself fully inside your pussy. “Oh fuck yes.” The hiss isn’t missed by you, nor is the bruising grip he’s got on your hips.

Your hands shakily rest on the siren’s thighs as Troy sets a steady, brutal pace. You don’t stop. You can’t afford to. You focus on the task Tyreen laid out for you. It all blurs. The groans, the slapping of skin, and the sloppy noises of you drinking her excitement in between tonguing her.

“Hoo hoo! This is what a god needs at the end of a hard day.” There’s a barking laugh in between her moans. “I mean, I love a gun slut as much as the next bandit. But a cam slut? Mmm. Fuck pets like you are _so_ underrated.”

Stars dot your vision. You aren’t sure if it’s because of the lack of air or how Troy’s cock is hitting somewhere deep inside that needed the abuse. You moan out against Tyreen’s wetness as the camera gets a nice clip of just what this is doing to you.

It films at that impossible angle one just couldn’t get between your thighs like this. Each thrust that stretches your pussy wide is recorded along with a few dime sized drops of your own arousal that wet the lens.

Tyreen finishes on your tongue with a white knuckled grip on your hair. There’s a curse behind you as Troy follows soon after with the unexpected clenching of your walls. Each jet of cum is hot as he fucks it into you. You would have fallen forward if you weren’t passed back to Troy. There’s a click and you’re sure you look like a mess.

Your hair is in disarray, your cheeks are red, and your mouth is parted to suck in that much needed air. Tyreen’s slick is still glistening on your lips and chin. It’s all wrapped up with Troy’s satisfied and smug smile as his cheek presses against yours. All in all, you’re a psycho’s wet dream.

You fall forward as the twins tidy themselves up like this didn’t happen. “We’d give you the post-sex cuddles and all that jazz, Sweetheart, but we have a busy schedule. You know how it goes. Vaults need opening, people need killin’.” His words wash over you as you recover. Though, his camera catches one last sight of your abused slit with a high definition view of Troy’s cum leaking from between your tired, spread legs before it finally disappears.

“We’ll make it up to ya, super fan~! Give you a nice vacay to Wam Bam Island once we get this edited. Laters.”

And in a flash of light, the twins are gone, leaving you to lay down in your agonizing bliss.


	6. Day 6: Somnophilia (Gyutaro/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one saw you like he did. Your scars only added more to what he could admire. And even someone as ugly as him could be the man of your dreams while you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warning:** This contains slight blood, blood consumption, somnophilia, noncon, and yandere love._
> 
> _Enjoy!_

Now that he was in your room, Gyutaro was really starting to feel like the trash that did this sort of thing. He’d done worse in his long years within the red light district. So much worse than admiring your dozing form. You weren’t what the brothel manager considered pretty. A scar ran from your bottom lip straight down your chin. They insisted that you’d only drive the men away with something like that.

And he had a weakness for broken, dirty things that no one else wanted.

The suffocating heat of the summer night was his friend since it had forced you to strip away your clothes to sleep without overheating. And _boy_ did you sleep. The madame always ran you ragged from before the sun began to rise until well after the sun set. From scrubbing the floors, to handwashing the laundry, to cooking meals for the other girls within the establishment. Most of the chores fell on your shoulders since you weren’t “working properly”. So, when you slept, you might as well have been dead to the world. 

Gyutaro set an apple on your nightstand like he always did when he paid you these late-night visits. It only added to what you owed him since you stayed in the house that his sister worked so hard to provide for, and he happily collected that debt whenever he had the chance. There was time to take things slow tonight. It was almost funny how gingerly he took your hand and kissed at your palm. The work you did daily had begun to toughen your hands up, but the demon didn’t mind. There was still plenty of you that was soft enough for him. 

He seated himself between your thighs. There was always a fear in the back of his mind that you’d wake up and scream. That one night he’d have to put an end to the visits that fueled his fantasies. Ones where something as pretty as you could accept an ugly monster like him. You had scars here and there, sure, but the rest had plushness in all the right places that was just his type.

The upper moon leaned over you and stole a kiss. It was fumbling and soft, but a satisfaction that almost had him purring warmed his chest when your lips moved against his own. You mumbled before your head turned and let out a long, comfortable sigh. He could feel the heat of you through the thin fabric of his trousers.

Gyutaro’s kisses peppered the neck you’d exposed. He just couldn’t help himself. The demon worked down, running his tongue over a curious burn on your collarbone before he’d finally gotten to your breasts. He glanced up as a long breath passed between your lips. Your sleeping form squirmed to get comfortable and he bit his lip to keep from groaning out when you rubbed against the bulge in his pants.

The skin broke under his razor-sharp teeth and it mended itself just as quickly. It made a mess of you and he was all too happy to clean it up. It was an excuse to suck on your breasts and enjoy the way your body responded to his touches. Blood and the taste of you mixed in his mouth and he had to stop himself from biting into the tender flesh with the high it gave him. The red was mostly gone and Gyutaro’s attention moved down to your spread legs.

A light sheen of sweat coated your body and caught the dim moonlight that filtered in. You looked like a blessing laid out just for him. There was a comfort in knowing that you weren’t for sale. The thought of someone else enjoying his pretty property had his skin crawling, screaming to be gouged to relieve the itch of his bubbling jealousy.

But no, no.

Gyutaro focused on the prize laid out in front of him. Out cold and needing attention _sooo_ bad. The demon looked starved, but his hands were meaty. Thick fingers spread you wide. One then another. He paused at the soft mewl he’d drawn out from you. Aside from the slight squirm you gave, you didn’t stir. 

“Fuuuck, Baby.” To say he was fascinated was an understatement. He’s living for how your pussy clenches around his fingers, how your body needs him, how after so many visits he’s rubbing that spot that has you panting in your sleep and has your thighs shaking around him. His eyes flicker between your clenching, needy hole to the peaceful face that tenses with the orgasm that washes over you. Your back arches slightly and slick coats his fingers.

He’s patient enough for you to relax once more before he pulls out his fingers. “All o’ this just for me.” His grin is as sharp as it is hungry as he examines just how wet you’d gotten his hand. There’s an indescribable pride as he pulls his pants down to his knees and takes out his swollen cock.

He might be a monster, he might be the ugliest man to ever grace the red light district, but no one could _ever_ make you feel like he did. No one could hope to break you down and know you like him. To have you cumming and cumming on his fingers so sweetly for him was a distant, blissful thought. One that pushed him to line himself up with you and press himself inside.

Gyutaro shuddered as you clenched around him. He busied himself by lifting your legs to hook around his protruding hips since you couldn’t do it yourself. If he thought his fingers stretching you wide was amazing, seeing you being spilt open by his cock was so much better. “You’re so fuckin’ _tight_ , Babydoll.”

He hissed. The upper moon could never quite get used to how tight and hot you were. The wetness made sure he slipped in nice and easy. His pace is as soft and steady as the first time he’d done this, and he doubted that would ever change. He wanted to enjoy this. He was living for these moments where your breathing matched his and the quiet whimpers of pleasure you made masked his own groans.

The demon sank in all the way to the hilt before he pulled out, only to start the process over again. Your eyes fluttered in your sleep and he’d stop despite how painful it was to do such a thing. The cycle continued until Gyutaro just couldn’t last anymore. He pulled away and let his cum spill out over your belly and along the bottom of your breasts.

Just like every visit, he wiped you down with a damp rag and fixed himself up once all of the evidence of the night was erased. He slipped out of your room just as easily as he’d snuck in. And no one except him would be the wiser.

You awoke with an aching in your body. These days it wasn’t anything new, but you couldn’t help but smile as you looked at the apple. One of the girls was looking out for you, they were just too modest to own up to it. You hugged the sheets to your body as you ate the fresh fruit before you started another long day.


	7. Day 7: Branding (Tyreen/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen has a promise to keep as she enjoys a partner who's resistant to her gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Day 5.
> 
> **  
> _Warning:_  
>  **  
>  _This contains branding, rough sex, dirty talk, blackmail, toys, strap ons, and stomach bulging. Enjoy!_

Sweat trickled down your brow from the long evening Tyreen had spent with you. You offered her information from Sanctuary, killed guardians for her to feast on, _anything_ she asked of you. What else could you do with the threat of her leaking your defeat over your head.

You’d witnessed the finely edited shots of how well your tongue had worked Tyreen to orgasm, each muffled squeal from Troy pounding into you, and the embarrassing shot of cum that leaked from your sore hole side by side with the selfie that bastard had taken. With each act, you dug your grave a little deeper until you couldn’t possibly climb out.

You were _hers_.

She did make good on her teasing promise, though. Wam Bam Island was far away from your ship and the resort’s bed was comfortable. Tyreen enjoyed you thoroughly. Your powers worked to keep you alive as she ravaged you and the self-made god couldn’t be happier. Burns were plentiful along the meat of your thighs and where she’d grabbed a handful of your ass in the heat of the moment.

The smaller ones will fade as your skin mends itself, but the bigger ones that screamed _Tyreen was here_? You had a sinking feeling that those burns wouldn’t erase themselves as easily, if at all. But that pain was distant as you lifted your head to watch her lube up the strap on that she’d gotten “just for you”.

The bandit queen enjoyed pushing you to your limits and you couldn’t help how your throat suddenly seemed very dry as you swallowed. It was, for a lack of a better term, _monstrous_. You couldn’t imagine the creature that inspired the design let alone having the toy fit. It was ribbed, it was thick, and the flared tip was intimidating even if Tyreen had oh-so generously slicked it up for you.

You shook your head. “I can’t.” Though, your shock and hesitation only seemed to spur her on as she settled between your thighs.

“Sure, you can.” The sing-song confidence of her voice didn’t waver in the bedroom but there was a huskiness to it that made your pussy ache. Kisses were peppered along your jaw. They smudged the dark lipstick that was already there as her hands smoothed up and down your sides. “It’ll be easy, Baby Girl. Just one good _push_ and you’ll be taking it like the pornstar you are.”

The smile she offers you is sharp and gleeful at the thought. The weight of the toy is heavy against your belly as her fingers delve into your soaking slit. Tyreen curls her fingers at the spot she’d been so proud to find earlier. Your back arches and your mouth parts in a moan as she continues that sweet coaxing until you feel your thighs are shaking around her.

“I know you can. You’ve been _so good_ for me, are you gonna let a toy ruin that streak? C’mon, Sweetheart, lemme make a mess of that pretty little hole of yours.” She pulls away just before you can orgasm, and you feel like you could cry. The answer she wants is clear and the electric blue of the toy is staring right at you.

You spread your legs wider, uncaring for how desperate you must look or sound as you finally cave. “Tyreen, I-“ Words don’t come easy to you, but you put a little bit of sweetness into the next one you can mutter. “Please?”

“I knew you’d see it my way.” 

The siren steadies herself with one hand holding your hip while the other attempts to guide the toy into you. Cold eyes don’t look away as your sopping hole begins to take the monstrosity of a gift. Once part of the tip was in, the rest of the head sank in with a sloppy sound that accentuated Tyreen’s barking laugh.

You’re too far gone and too blissed out to care.

She kisses you and your lips move against hers. It muffles the soft cries she’s drawing out as her hips work the toy into you. “Fuck! You really could be a pornstar, you know that?” Your hands scramble to hold onto her shoulders. Bit by bit the toy stretches and sinks further into you, and you could almost see the truth behind her teasing.

Especially when your hips rock up into hers.

Slick is soaking the sheets and you can’t help but moan. You’re fuller than you’ve ever been, and the toy’s ribbed underside is rubbing against you in ways that has your head spinning. Tyreen’s excitement is reaching its peak. Her fingers are hot against your skin, burning against your hips with a pain as sharp as glass. “You love your queen, don’t you, Brat?”

“I love- I love you.“ A rough thrust that seems like she’s fucking into your gut has you reeling. Tyreen looks taken aback. Maybe she was teasing you like usual, and you royally fucked yourself into getting leeched until your powers just couldn’t save you anymore.

She picked up the pace and those rough thrusts are quickly building you up to an orgasm. You could see the outline of the toy along your abdomen as it fills you up again and again. “Keep going.” She coaxes you and you can’t help yourself.

It’s mindless babbling. How much you love her, how nice her hands felt on the beach, how pretty you think the natural pink of her lips looked. Your choppy, near poetic slurs come to a screeching halt when the rough fucking finally forces you to cum.

Your eyes roll and you’ve never made such a lewd sound in your life, but the afterglow is worth it as Tyreen pulls away. She admires your limp form as she undoes the strap on. Your pussy is stretched wide and twitching, and the burns on your hips are healing much slower than the other ones that decorate your skin.

The strap rests on the nightstand as Tyreen moves to enjoy the comfort of the cool sheets with a sated sigh.


	8. Day 8: Thigh Fucking (Shindo/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shindo was excited to intern at the same agency as one if his favorite heroes. He shows his Senpai just what she's missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warning:** This contains non-con, forced orgasm, dirty talk, quirk play, semi-public sex, and thigh fucking. Enjoy!_

Your body ached after a long day of patrols. It was a successful day, nonetheless. A villain was behind bars and all that was left to do was walk off the jitters before the paparazzi caught wind to interview you and your boss. 

_This was it._

One more step into making a name for yourself and have the hero industry look at you in a serious light. As something more than just a sidekick. “Senpai.” You looked over your shoulder to see your boss’ intern. Shindo…

He was a smart kid, full of smiles and questions and praise. He stuck to you like glue, but you supposed it was only natural. You were helping mentor him. He quickly caught up with you, keeping your brisk pace as you worked out your nerves.  
“You were _amazing_ out there.” There he goes again. Shindo caught your hand with his as the smile that was beginning to grow on you spread across his lips.

“Thank you, Grand.” He was a few years younger than you, but you had to admit that the young man was a charmer.

“I’ve never been on camera before. Got any tips?”

You continued to walk, easing into your role with practiced ease. “Since it’s your first time, I suggest you stand back and watch us. Some reporters try to bait you with questions that’ll make you look bad and it can destroy a career before it has a chance to begin”

This continued on for a while. He’d ask a question and you’d answer. It was all so pleasant and natural that you couldn’t react when Shindo pulled you into an alley. You stumbled behind him, forgetting the hold he’d had on your hand. All of the quick detours and turns to avoid the press had you lost.

You didn’t even know the street you were on.

The secluded alley left little comfort in you as you peered up at Shindo. He looked about his surroundings. The hero in training gave a pleased hum at what he saw. _Nobody to interrupt this and nothing that could come back to bite him._

“Grand?”

He rocked on his heels, not quite acknowledging you just yet. “You know, you’ve always been one of my favorites, Senpai. Someone so small like you going in and fighting the big, bad villains. But Kamui’s always there to pick you up when you get knocked down too hard.”

The grip on your hand tightened as his smile shifted into something sharper. Pulling away just seemed so fruitless. “So you can’t believe how _excited_ I was when I got accepted into your agency. Don’t get me wrong, Kamui’s a good boss and all, but he doesn’t know how to treat you, does he?”

“He treats me just fine.” The response came out hasty with a hint of ice. You admired Kamui in a way that words couldn’t describe. You went to pull your hand away again, but you still couldn’t pry it from his grip. You were so _tired_ from the fight. You found yourself between him and the cold wall behind you. There was a small part of you that wanted to call out for help, but you were at a loss for words.

What if this reflected back on Kamui Woods for even accepting someone like Shindo? You could see it. His career having a stain just when he was shooting towards being in the top five heroes.

Though, Shindo seemed to make up for your lack of words as he continued. “Does he? If I had a cute sidekick like you I’d pay your bills, get a nice apartment for you to live in, and I’d make you _so happy_ with the treats I’d have for you.” His thumb ran over your lip as he admired how soft it was beneath the rough pad of his finger.

Everything came crashing down on you like a ton of bricks.

Your breathing quickened and everything seemed to slow once you bit his thumb. Your throat dried up when he didn’t even flinch. Brown hues just lingered where your teeth met his skin. He was quick to hook his thumb into your cheek, and you squealed from the sudden, sharp pain with how he stretched out your mouth.

“That’s what I love about you, Senpai. You just don’t quit even if you’ve lost.” Shindo released you entirely only to spin you around and pin you against the wall behind you. The bricks were harsh against your skin, but it seemed far away with how he pulled up your skirt and forced his hand down the front of your panties.

His body thrummed against you, but the strongest vibrations was where he toyed with you. You couldn’t stop the choked sound that bubbled up your throat as those wicked fingers traced down your folds, up to your clit, and back down again when you’d start to squirm. 

You shook and couldn’t stop the tears that fell down your cheeks as you started to get wet from this. Shindo’s fingers dipped into your pussy and the grip on your hip tightened as he groaned at the feel of it.

 _“There we go.”_ He gathered up some of the slick and began circling your clit in quick little circles. “You’re so fucking hot, Senpai. This is just like all of those comics about you, y’know?” He earned a yelp when he shoved two of those thick fingers into you. “I bet those artists would kill to see this, hm? Someone like me making you cum in your panties in some alley.” You couldn’t even imagine how sick someone had to be to make art like that about heroes, let alone about _you_.

He loomed over you. His breath was hot against your neck just like the stripe he licked up to your ear to nibble on the shell of it. Shindo’s fingers pulled out of you just as quickly and as cruelly as he'd forced them in. He was back to vibrating against your clit. There was a coiling in your belly and an aching in your legs as he worked you towards that orgasm.

The young man pulled the hand on your hip away long enough to free his cock. Though, the rough penetration never came. You felt the heat of him between your inner thighs and Shindo was in awe. He looked on at the mess he made of you. _“You’re soaked, Senpai.”_ Shindo chirped giddilyy as he fucked himself in between your legs.

You shook your head as you felt your climax getting closer and closer with each buzzing circle. “Aw, come on. You don’t gotta fight it.” You could feel him rutting against the soft flesh of your thighs and each wet sound only made you tremble harder. You bit back a sob. “It’s gonna feel great.” Shindo’s smile pressed into your neck as he gave that aching bundle of nerves a pinch.

Your orgasm hit you hard and your legs buckled.

"You’d really take it anywhere, wouldn't you, Senpai?" What you muttered didn’t make much sense, but it didn’t need to. Your eyes were rolling as he continued to circle your clit and his vigorous pace didn’t slow. "I didn't think my favorite hero would be so dirty that she'd get off from having her thighs fucked." Your body tensed and you felt another orgasm approaching fast with his cruel teasing.

Shindo panted against your skin. “ _Do it._ I couldn’t get mad at a cutie like you for cumming on my fingers like a good girl.” And you did. You came with a long, strained moan against his fingers and he made you ride it out. His hips stuttered as he nestled the tip of his cock between your thighs.

Hot spurts of cum added to the mess of your slick between your legs. It leaked down despite him adjusting your skirt to hide the aftermath once he was finished. “You might wanna hurry home before someone sees.” He coaxed you to start moving with a teasing smack to your rear. You flushed and with wobbly legs you attempted to find your way to your house, not willing to look back to the alley or the intern in it.

Shindo fixed himself up and strode towards the paparazzi a few blocks away as they questioned Kamui Woods, not noticing his absent sidekick. _Oh well._ Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day with his favorite Senpai.


	9. Day 9: Dacryphilia (Douma/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a request, but I just don’t feel like I did it justice. For that, I’m sorry. I read up to chapter 200 for this and my poor heart can only take so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** _This chapter contains non-con, dacryphilia, abuse, blood, blood drinking, cock warming, minor mentions of murder, and Douma being the man we love to hate as he torments a religious female reader._

Honestly, the people from overseas were just so interesting!

Douma had been so kind to take you in. You were alone in a country with just enough knowledge to scrape by on your own. He had to save you before the world took advantage of such an honest soul. You’d plucked at his heartstrings when he’d seen you holding out your money for what was in your basket. It was as if you couldn’t quite grasp the amount of currency the merchant wanted and so you’d foolishly held out a handful of coins like a child.

And the stall owner would have taken double what he was due if Douma hadn’t stepped in.

You were perfect for his Eternal Paradise Cult. Naive, loving, _stupid_. But the more time he spent with you, the more he found himself drawn to your little quirks. Especially the one where you’d bow your head so bashfully and clasp your rosary tight.

The demon could hear you pray at your bedside every night. You prayed for good health for the ill that you passed that day, for God to watch over your family, for him to forgive you... Douma pitied you. Really. He’d pondered about devouring you for the longest time, but your soft prayers were soothing.

He was a kind man, so he decided to enlighten you instead.

You took refuge in the garden tonight by the koi pond. It was a maze of flora. The rest of humanity seemed so far away, and you felt like the Lord was looking down on you with the open night sky above. You felt Douma’s presence before you heard him clasping his hands together as he happily mimicked you. His eyes, shimmering with colors and curiosity, looked to you for approval.

“Like this, right?”

You were dumbfounded that a man like him would be kneeling beside you at all. He’d been kind since the moment you met him. Douma was full of smiles and openly wept when people came to him with hardships. You were sure that he was a prophet like the people here claimed him to be. Maybe even an angel as he assured you that his visitors would never want or need again after his counseling. He seemed sure of it.  
And so, you were amazed to witness such a saintly man kneel before God. You nodded, “Yes.” Your thumb passed over your rosary as you continued where you’d left off. Your Hail Mary’s were interrupted by his joyful lilt.

“You know, I’ve always been curious why someone like you would travel so far away from a family they loved so much. Why you put an ocean between you and your troubles. You must have done something awful.” His smile was as carefree as ever.

Your throat felt dry as you swallowed. “It’s why I’m praying.” You clasped your rosary closer to you. Douma hummed and you felt so small.

“I can be honest with you, right?” Had he been anything but honest since the moment he’d stumbled across you? “You always ask for forgiveness, but you’ve done something unforgivable.” Douma smiled that charming smile of his.

His hands didn’t leave that humble praying position, but you felt attacked. He’d seen through everything. Sweat dotted your brow. What else could you expect from a man that had angels whispering secrets in his ear?

You moved to distance yourself, shaking your head. “I- I didn’t mean to. It’s why I left. It’s why I’m praying.” 

He turned to face you, tapping at his chin with a fan that he’d pulled from his pocket. The gold glittered in the moonlight and it only seemed to place his existence that much higher than yours. “But that won’t do. You killed someone. I mean, I didn’t think a sweet thing like you could do such a thing, but here you are. _And here I am._ “ He opened his weapon with grace and fanned himself. His fanged grin was almost hidden behind the soft waves of his hand, but you could see the way his eyes crinkled with his mirth as he watched you fall apart.

Hot tears fell down your face. You didn’t mean to. _Honest._ So many responsibilities were piled onto your shoulders as you’d worked tirelessly in your family’s bakery. You couldn’t imagine marriage being a part of that, but the man who wished to court you was insistent. Terrifyingly so. It had all happened so fast. Him cornering you, you feeling trapped, your hand reaching for the rolling pin, and the adrenaline-fueled blow to his head that had marked you as a murderer.

But you should have known that you wouldn’t have gone unpunished for your sins. And you could only sob as you felt like Douma was opening up your soul and dragging out your demons.

Chilled fingers found your cheeks as he wiped away your tears only to taste them for himself. His fan was shut with a snap before it pierced through the fabric of your kimono and pinned you in place. “You’re stupid for thinking that, that was how the world works.” Douma cupped your cheeks and allowed your tears to soak and warm his hands. You were wide eyed and speechless.

He didn’t think you could get more attractive, but here you were proving him wrong in your agony.

“You can’t be forgiven because there’s no one to forgive a silly girl like you.” You couldn’t quite grasp what he said as the salt of your tears found your lips as your companion kissed you. Sharp teeth found your neck and you’ve never felt more vulnerable in your life as you yelped in pain.

Warmth washed over your skin and coated the fabric of your clothes in the same vivid red. Douma seemed to enjoy lapping at your wounds almost as much as he enjoyed tasting your tears. Your sobs of shame turned into those of pain. Shaky breaths were accentuated by the tearing of fabric as his nails dragged across the kimono Douma had gifted you. You were bare before him and the vast starry sky.

You managed to whine as he shushed at you, petting your hair with soiled hands. “Huuurts.”

“Poor thing.” Douma nodded sympathetically as tears of his own fell down his cheeks. They chilled the abused flesh of your neck and almost brought relief. But it was short lived when you heard his belt being undone. “I’m rather smitten with you. So, I guess I can help you, hm? _This_ always make _me_ feel better.”

You felt lightheaded and black spots dotted your vision. There wasn’t an ounce of fight in you as he lifted you up and lowered you down against him. You felt the tip prod at your most intimate bits, but nothing could prepare you for the stretch of his cock. It burned and the sharp cold of his body only made such a thing feel worse.

The tears flowed freely as you tried to quiet your tittering cries. Douma was oddly slow about all of this. He held you and the soothing circles on your back turned your sobs into pitifully quiet sniffles. He kissed along your flushed cheeks that following the wet path. _Tasting_ was a more accurate term.

You expected your punishment, or whatever this was supposed to be, to be savage and harsh, but Douma stayed still until you felt nothing but a chilled fullness as he leeched off your heat. Though, you discovered that this was worse. It left you to your thoughts and your rosary, which was still wrapped so carefully around your hand. It was a burning reminder of what you’d done.

Another wave of emotions hit you and you felt sick. To do such a thing with a man you weren’t even married to… to a holy man of sorts.. _you were a whore._ No. You were worse than that. Slowly, your body adjusted, and it didn’t sting anymore. Douma let out a breathy sigh against your ear. One of contentment and pleasure, but he still didn’t move aside from petting your dirtied hair and kissing at the bitemarks he’d left on your neck.

His cock twitched inside of you and pressed you as far down as you could go before you felt his cum spill inside of you. The cold gnawed at you from the inside out and you couldn’t bring yourself to touch your rosary as it slipped from your fingers and to the grass below. You were laid out onto your back as your gaze peered up at the night sky hollowly. You had no more tears left to cry. Douma covered you with his coat and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was right.

Perhaps there was no one who could forgive you after you’d followed the devil named Douma into his hell.


	10. Day 10: Hair Pulling (Kaigaku x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a lonely girl in the mountains and Kaigaku knew how to make it all better. Just give him the reins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Warning:_ ** _This contains dirty talk, clothed sex, rough sex, slight blood, and hair pulling._

Kaigaku could see why Zenitsu admired you.

You were strong like your father had raised you to be without your mother, but he, too, had passed when a bear had proven too difficult for him to kill. Still, you were a good girl for stopping by to check on their Master and his students. Ducks and rabbits hung by your shoulders when you would come back from hunting. You'd even offer venison if there was help in carrying the deer back.

And, _Gods_ , Zenitsu would volunteer and spring to your side with that dopey grin on his face. Kaigaku hated it. It only added to the things Kaigaku despised about his Master's junior disciple. The blonde practically kissed the ground you walked on like you were a goddess of the wilds and the hunt.

But Kaigaku knew better.

You were a lonely girl in the mountains. No matter how true your aim was, that bow and arrow wouldn't save you if a demon came crashing through your door. Just like it hadn't saved your mother before his Master had cut one down all those years ago.

Maybe that's why your face lit up when you saw him, hiding your bright smile with a humble bow of your head, why you were so eager to invite him inside, and why you didn't push him away when he kissed you. You were lonely and the feeling of his fingers fisting into your hair felt so _right_.

You kissed him like you were starved.

The single counter in your humble dwelling was perfect for what he had in mind. He hoisted you up and the gasp and giggle in his ear only stoked the flames of his want. Your robes were simple and came undone easily enough, spilling onto the counter in a pool of fabric. He took his time to soak in the sight of a young woman with her legs spread just for him. Kaigaku had been in these woods for _too God damn long_ not to enjoy such a thing.

His fingers dipped inside of you and felt just how needy and wet you were. Your hands gripped at the edge of the counter to bite back a shaky mewl when he curled those rough fingers just right. You were melting at the feeling of his lips and teeth on your neck. The sounds of suckling on skin and the wet sounds he drew out from between your legs mixed into something so blissfully dizzying.

The thought of him leaving marks was far, far away. Especially when his hand found its way into your hair again to jerk your head back so that his lips found your is a harsh kiss. It was heated and frenzied and you drew out a curse when you bit his lip. Kaigaku pulled away to dab at his bottom lip with his wrist and looked at the red you’d left in your wake when you spilt it.

The silence wore on and your belly twisted in knots. “I didn’t mean to bite that hard.” You reached out to stroke your fingers along his chest. But that delicious tug was back as he forced your gaze up to meet his face. Kaigaku was grinning with a barking laugh. Though, it was more like a baring of teeth. You’d seen it on plenty of wolves before. Pretty and terrifying mixed in a way that caused an ache between your legs.

You were going to be devoured. The hunter in you didn’t fight, not when you so desperately needed the attention that Kaigaku was willing to give you. “That _stung_ , Babe.” His fingers tightened in your hair, sending the nerves of your scalp alight with a twist. Teal hues watched your face contort with a low whine as your body followed the arch he wanted.

“Why don’tcha be a doll and-“ His eyes trailed from your flushed face down to your thighs. The swordsman yanked back on your hair getting a low mewl that made him throb. “Undo my pants for me? Got my hands full.”

While one hand was full of your hair, the other busied itself by teasing his fingers over your nipples. You fumbled with how he’d angled your head. A sight he snickered at and gave one of those buds a teasing pinch once you’d undone his button and pushed his pants down his thighs. Kaigaku slid in with ease and groaned at how tight you squeezed around him. Your own long, lewd “oh” washed over his ears like black honey.

It was sweet and dirty, and a wicked idea popped into his head.

His hips rocked against you, sinking in further and relieving that awful heat with each stroke. “You look so fucking good like this. C’mon, baby girl, look at me.” Another tug was given to your hair which only added to the bliss as it forced you to meet his gaze. “There we go. That’s the face I wanna see.”

He grinned when your legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Your hands fisted into his shirt desperately. “I think I should be the only one seeing you like this, yeah? You’d make such a perfect, pretty wife for me.”

You didn’t think he’d be the type to talk like this, but you could hardly complain when he was drilling you until your toes curled. All you could do was muster up the energy to nod. “I want that.” The heated confession passed through your lips happily. “I wanna be your wife. I wanna be like this all the time.”

_“Greedy.”_ He teased you with a grin that was so wide that you were concerned he might reopen the spilt you gave him. His hips plowed you desperately and stars dotted your vision. “I can make a greedy girl like you happy.” He promised as he chased his own end. He couldn’t help it with how your pussy sucked him in as greedily as he portrayed you to be. Your walls were milking his cock, practically begging for him to fill you up. “I could give this to you every.. every time I see you. Hah. Fuck you ‘til you don’t know which way is up.” Kaigaku promised between pants.

Your eyes were rolling, and he had to give a slight twist to the hand in your hair to get your focus back through your blissful haze. “Just gotta do _one thing_ for me, Gorgeous.”

Dazed, your brows furrowed with an unintelligent “Huh?”

“Just need to say my name.”

It was a simple and easy condition. One that you did without a second thought as you clung to him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the lewd sounds between your legs bounced off the walls of your simple home. “Kai-Kaigaku.” You’d practically squealed his name as tears lined your eyes. Pained or pleasured you couldn’t tell.

Your orgasm hit you hard and left you breathless as his hips stuttered. He spilled his seed impossibly deep inside you. The warm feeling left you feeling fuzzy in your afterglow. You weakly petted at his hair while his head rested against your shoulder.

There was a more to satisfy Kaigaku than just blowing off steam. Once he cleaned himself up and walked back to his Master’s home, he could smile at Zenitsu and show off the love bite you’d given him. The look of defeat on his face would be a sight to see. Kaigaku was sure that the blonde hadn’t missed a thing.

After all, if his junior had anything going for him, Zenitsu had amazing ears.


	11. Day 11: Praise Kink (Mammon x Witch! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kind words are like honey, sweet to the soul and healthy for the body."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> _Warning:_  
>  **  
>  _This contains alcohol/drinking, exhibition, femdom, slight humiliation, public sex, dirty talk, and praise kink._

Mammon poured you both another drink as carefully as he could. “I learned this from my human friend.” His words were slurred, but he still flashed you with that endearing smile of his. “They call it 7 and 7.” The demon put the stopper back on the whiskey once he was done.

He could hear your chuckle thanks to the VIP section that seemed so far away from the distant crowd. The bass that filled The Fall was the perfect background music as you enjoyed each other’s company. He was pulling out all the stops in hopes to impress you. Witches terrified him and you were no different. You were the High Priestess of the most elite coven in the Devildom. If the witches who hounded him for money were leeches, then you were a shark. A woman who could sense his nervousness like blood in the water.

And if he was honest? He kinda liked it...

“And this is soda from the human world?” Blood red lips pulled into a smile as you relaxed in the booth that Mammon had booked for you. The demon lord nodded, looking at you expectantly. Your eyes lingered on the pop he’d mixed with your drink and indulged him by taking a sip. “This is pretty good. Thank you, Mammon.”

The booze hadn’t hit you as hard as Mammon. Drinking potions had helped build up your resistance, and you could see the way he flushed. The second born was so proud of himself. “You’d be a pretty good bartender.”

Mammon jumped a bit in his seat. “You think so?” His eyes trailed down to your lips as your tongue peeked out to lick at them. The sinful red had his full attention.

“Of course. You’re precise, charming, _handsome_ … The girls would love you. I’m sure you’d walk away with plenty of tips.” He squirmed and you couldn’t help but slide in closer. You licked your lips again to get a taste for his aura. You were grateful for the booth. If you were closer to the dance floor, you’d get a feel for everyone’s emotions and it’d be overwhelming. Like eating a heaping spoonful of salt trying to taste the single grain of sugar hidden inside.

But this was like drinking honey from the bottle.

Desire was thick on your tongue. The need for approval, for praise. You’ve tasted it more times than you could count when fresh faced witches tried to impress you, but it wasn’t like Mammon. He _needed_ to hear what a good job he’d done, and he felt _good_ when you indulged him.

“Wha- ha.” The demon lord laughed and shifted in his seat once more. “What else do you have to say about _Mammon-sama_?” Mammon fishing for compliments was nothing new, but it was worth it to see him get flustered when your lips grazed his ear.

You started off with a low hum that made him shudder before you spoke softly into his ear. “While the other girls would love having you serve them, I would _adore_ having a good boy like you all to myself. Getting to see a handsome, young man making me drinks after a long day of work? Baby, I’d love that.”

You were right. The taste of arousal spiked on your tongue when you were this close, and it only got heavier the more you spoke. The buzz was making you feel adventurous. A new hobby was blooming with Mammon wrapped around your finger.

Your hand passed over his crotch. A heat washed over you finding that he was already hard. The flush darkened on his tan skin, mouth falling open in a choked groan when you palmed him through his pants. “Do you like being called a good boy, Mammon? _My_ good boy?”

He swallowed and tried to regain some sense. “Y/N, we can’t. If Lucifer finds out, he’ll skin me alive.” He could see his life flash before his eyes. Or at least he would have if your fingers weren’t undoing his fly and freeing his cock.

“Who’s gonna see us?” Whatever answer he had was cut off by the way you gripped his shaft beneath the table. “You got us a nice booth away from everyone else. I mean, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted this. You wanted to get your reward for being so good to me and you’re getting it, Sweetheart. And if our server comes around, all you have to do is smile.”

Though, you doubted it. With your lips pressed against his ear, it looked like you were in the middle of a _very intimate_ conversation. This is just what you needed. A little thrill to really get you wet while Mammon melted into the cushions while you stroked him. His body was tense as he attempted to put on a calmer air than the blissful expression that dared to show itself.

“Now be honest with me, Mammon.” Hazy eyes were on you and you’d never felt so powerful. “Is this what you needed? To be told how well behaved you are? How much you’ve pleased me tonight?”

His free hand clenched into a fist, and the demon bit his knuckle as he throbbed against your hand. The precum was generous against your fingers as you continued to stroke him. “Yes!” He practically yelped the answer when your thumb teased over the head of his cock.

You licked your lips again and the pleasure that radiated off of him gave you more of a buzz than the booze. All of it went directly to your core and left an ache between your legs. “You’re doing so well at this.” You praised him as you saw how he fought to calm his breathing. “Have you done this before?” You teased him with a saccharine smile and your grin only grew at the slight shake of his head.

“Why don’t you say it. Say you’re going to be my good boy.”

Mammon was still processing that this was all happening. That he was being teased in public, in The Fall, by a High Priestess. Still, he nodded. “I’ll be good for you. Only you, Ma’am.” He stuttered out the title as his hips bucked into your hand.

Your hand slowed from the generous pace you’d set for more of a crawl. He’d been good, hadn’t he? Those heartwarming blues looked at you desperately. “Lemme.” He seemed to choke on his words and tried to beg the rest with his eyes.

“Cum?” You finished the for him and leaned back against the seat of the booth. You paused all together when a worker walked by with a tray full of glasses. The only relief you offered him was a kiss on the cheek that stained his skin with the lipstick he loved so much. “What do I get out of it?”

“Anything. I’ll give you anything.” Mammon breathed out the promise as your thumb circled his tip. 

You whistled low as you began to stroke him again now that you both were alone once more. “Anything.” You echoed the avatar of greed. “A hundred grand? I’ll do you one better.” You promised as your jerked him off. The pre allowed your hand to glide over his cock easier. “What if I told you to get under this table and please me like the good boy you are. Of course, I’d need to snap a pic. I like having souvenirs.”

“Yes, anything. Please, Y/N, Ma’am.” Mammon would agree to the wrath of Lucifer if that meant he could get this release.

And that was enough for you.

You worked his generously to his hard-earned climax and his head lolled back with a groan as he finally came. It spilled onto your hand and his shirt. You were still as he came down before plucking a napkin from the table to clean yourself.

Mammon recovered and had enough sense to tuck his softening cock back into his pants and make himself look presentable. You couldn’t help but laugh at the shriek he gave when you dumped your drink onto his shirt as you wiped away the mess. Just when he thought he couldn’t be more embarrassed; you stuffed the soaking wad of tissues into his pocket.

“Why’re _you_ happy? I was the only one who finished.” He cocked a brow in your direction.

You simply took a swig from his glass before standing up to leave. “A demon lord just promised me anything. I’ll cash in that favor eventually.” You left a generous tip on the table before looking to Mammon. “Mammon, if you learn anymore fun stuff from your human friend, call me.”


	12. Day 12: Teacher/Student (Enmu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
>  Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
> Give him two lips like roses and clover  
> Then tell him that his lonely nights are over_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Warning:_ ** _This contains clothed sex, cunninglingus, forced orgasm???, semi-public sex/classroom sex, teacher/student roleplay, and somnophilia (if you squint)._

Your dream state was serene and Enmu loved stepping inside. You hadn’t come crawling to him like others would, those who begged him for sweet dreams once he’d given them a taste. He’d come to you. You smelled so irresistible and he could practically taste your Spiritual Core in here. Soft and sweet. Like caramel!

The scenery was never the same between visits, but one thing was consistent. You were always reading. Perhaps it didn’t matter where you were so long as you could lose yourself within the pages. He’d sit and tease you with that serene voice of his. Enmu would watch your attention waver from your beloved pages to him as the lull of his purrs drew you in.

You had accused him of being an incubus once.

With some subtle prying around your brain, he learned you weren’t too far from the truth. Humans had crafted tales of dream demons all on their own. Enmu happily took that title instead of being offended. He preferred to make you blush, after all.

For an incubus, a woman had to be willing and the dream had to be _good_. Enmu couldn’t help but think that the Gods sent a little fortune his way. You were willing, offering up your neck whenever his lips or teeth grazed the sensitive skin, and crafting sweet dreams was his forte. It was a match made in heaven.

_A sweet girl who loved to read and learn._ The dream demon could work with that… He was precise with his crafting. Enmu took advantage of your indifference to scenery and chose to set the stage. Once he looked over his work, he couldn’t tell if this was your fantasy or his own.

The first thing you felt when you began to drift into one of the wonderfully deep sleeps you’ve been enjoying was heat. It was the heat that came with the end of the school year. The songs of birds were as clear as day with the window to the classroom propped open to try and get a generous breeze inside. Lately, your dreams have been vivid, but nothing was quite like this.

_SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!_

The writing on the chalkboard stared you straight in the face. The names that were written across the board were bittersweet. You couldn’t help but smile and grow misty eyed as you found your name next to your friend’s. She’d even gone so far as to doodle little bunnies around them both. It was meant to prolong the time you two would share together before she went off to work her summer away on her granddad’s farm.

You’ve been so lonely in her absence. Lonely enough to draw the attention of an incubus who tried to fill the void.

“Oh! Miss Y/N, you’re still here?” You jumped at the voice in the doorway. Think of the devil and he shall appear. He put on an air of surprise rather well, along with the charming smile you’ve grown familiar with. Though, the dream demon had dressed down from his usual suit. A pair of slacks and a button up still suited him well. The sleeves had been rolled up in hopes to cool off, and you think you remembered seeing him undo a few of his buttons during the slow day of reading you’d all shared before the final bell rang. _Didn’t you?_

He shut the door behind him, setting his briefcase down on his desk. The demon’s dress shoes clicked with each step he made before he turned to begin erasing the board. “I thought you went home with your friend.” With him standing this close, you could smell the hints of jasmine and chamomile that radiated off him.

It relaxed you and relieved some of the heartache that had begun to make your gut twist. “Enmu.” You said his name so familiarly that he couldn’t help but look away from the board to you. The uniform he’d crafted for you hadn’t been your school’s choice. The blouse was loose and modest with the kanji of Lower One embroidered just above the breast. It was like a brand. 

The checkered skirt suited you well and he was proud of his choice. It’s not that it was immodest. It was anything but! He just had his tastes and you were checking off nearly everything on his list, minus the agony.

He tisked at you playfully. Enmu seemed so at ease with the role he’d given himself. His hands folded behind his back and the dream demon rocked on his heels with barely checked glee. _“Sensei.”_ He corrected you softly. “If the other students hear you calling me by my first name, they might suspect something. It’d be quite the scandal~.” He chuckled and it was so carefree.

The heat of the room must be getting to your head as you lost yourself in the scenario that he’d made.

Still, you couldn’t resist when he’d leaned in to kiss you. You were like a moth to a flame. Your lips brushed and you were about to kiss him wholeheartedly when you were pulled back into his cleverly crafted reality by the excited hollers of students outside as they filed out of the school grounds. There were still some stragglers and you blushed in shame.

_What were you doing? He was your **teacher**._

He could sense it all. Embarrassment, confliction, arousal, _need_ … All of it blended into a delicious cocktail that Enmu thrived on. Gods... Was it wrong to want to keep you?

He leaned in once more and shushed at you when you voiced your concerns. “The students.” Your defense was weak with how that soft voice washed over your mind. It made your thoughts hazy and your body oh-so vulnerable.

“The school’s almost empty. Besides, isn’t this more fun?”

His elongated canines were exposed with his smile before he kissed you again. Enmu was a magnet here. Everything seemed to revolve around him, and you were no different as you pressed against his cool body to relieve the summer heat and the ache between your legs.

The demon backed you up with ease until your legs met the back of his desk, forcing you to sit on the polished wood. Enmu stepped between those legs. It was natural to open up for him. To grip your beloved “incubus” and hold him tight. Enmu’s hand travelled over your body with care as he savored this. Over your bosom, down your middle, and finally to your skirt.

He pinched at the fabric and pulled it up to your hips. There was no shame in admitting that was a simple man. The white cotton panties threw you further into the role of an innocent student being ravaged by her teacher. He rubbed you through the fabric. His pride swelled up with each gasp and mewl that you tried to stifle with your hand.

You were wet and your arousal was seeping through and making his fingers glide over that much easier. You were melting into the kisses along the nibbles he placed along your neck and the teasing touches through your underwear. Though, he couldn’t help himself. He pulled away and admired the slight wetness on his fingers.

_“Sensei.”_ You called so sweetly for him. His cheeks which were typically as pale as paper had flushed. It only accentuated the odd markings along his cheeks.

He knelt with that deceptively soft smile of his and tugged the underwear down until it hung precariously by your ankle. “I just need a small pick me up, Miss Y/N.” He insisted. You were sure that he was trying to kill you by embarrassment with how eager he was. His hands folded together as his grin only got wider, your face growing redder. “Thank you for the meal~!”

He lapped at you as if he were starved. It would be a lie if he said that having such a willing pet didn’t make him feel peckish. Your fingers threaded through his hair as his lips and tongue worked over you. He sucked on your clit and teased the bundle of nerves with his teeth. He feasted until your moans were barely checked and you were desperately trying to ride against his face for the orgasm he hadn’t given you before.

_No._ He delighted in teasing you, making you wet until you were so riled that you were ready to push the dream demon over and ride one out of him. But then he’d be gone, with you in your bed, an ache between your legs, and a pair of ruined underwear from the wet dream.

You were close. You’d told him with a keen in your voice. So, so close that you felt your thighs shaking. Then you heard laughter down the hall. It made your heart leap into your throat as you attempted to push his head away. “We can’t. _Stop._ ” You hissed at him with terror rather than ice.

_What if they saw? You… You weren’t this kind of girl. And your poor teacher…_

But it was the one time that he didn’t just vanish. It was a tease at you. It was hard to remember that this was all a dream. There was a gleam in his eyes as he hummed and ate you out with even more fervor. One hand pried a leg open while the other gripped your hip. You panicked, but you came. The squeal was muffled into your hand, but you _finally_ had the orgasm that you’d begged him for.

The girls’ footsteps grew further away as you came down.

Enmu stood and allowed his hands to rest on either side of you against his desk. “You really are a sweet girl, Miss Y/N, but you don’t have to worry about me. I’d risk it all for you.”

Chamomile and jasmine assaulted your senses, pulling you back into his reality. “What about you, _Sensei_?” You bit your lip as you searched his face. Your belly twisted with butterflies when you saw delight wash over his features.

“You’re so thoughtful.” The lilted praise was followed by the sound of his zipper. You reclined back against his desk. The kiss he offered you was hungry, and you were just as starved. He bit at your lips and the giggling “fight” for dominance was won by him once he’d sheathed himself inside.

Enmu let out a groan as your mouth fell open from the stretch. His patience was all but evaporated entirely once you were clamped around him so tight. Your body was hot and needy as he fucked himself into your wet folds. “Hah~. You might just make me melt, Miss Y/N.” He hardly slowed down, though.

You were too far gone to notice that the clouds had stopped drifting lazily along the sky, that the birds had stopped chirping, and that the clock that was mounted on the wall had stopped ticking. It was nothing but you and your beloved teacher fucking you into the wood of his desk.

You kissed him again and it was just as messy and desperate as the wet sounds and slaps that echoed throughout the classroom. His hands came to rest under your knees to bend you more and hit deeper until you were seeing stars. Your hands scrambled to his back to fist against his shirt. The dream demon was hitting deep, and you couldn’t think about anything except needing more.

His hips stuttered after enough of your body milking him. Enmu continued to rut against you until the tip of his cock kissed your velvety depths. Spurt after spurt of cum filled you up as you held him against you. Your breaths mingled with each other as your legs hugged him tighter to you as he softened.

It would be light out soon, but he would visit again. There’d be no traces of your “incubus” when you’d wake. There’d only be a wet mess between your legs and a longing for his next visit.


End file.
